Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times 75\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = \dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{-3 \times 3 } {20 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times \dfrac{3}{4} } = -\dfrac{9}{80} $